Basic Instinct
by surena-13
Summary: It's April first and Brenda is frustrated with Sharon


**Disclaimer: ****Not my characters  
A/N: For the April theme month over at fuckyeahbrendasharon****with the themes Humor and Pranks/April Fool's.  
A/N2: I whipped this together in an hour and I hate April first and I'm not funny so I hope this is okay. It's probably closer to crack than anything else I've ever written.**

Brenda bit her bottom lip and glanced at her phone for the umpteenth time. Still no reply from Sharon. She was going to murder that woman the next time they were alone and she was not going to regret it. Well, maybe a little. Maybe a lot. But oh that woman. She undoubtedly got easier under her skin now that they were sleeping together. With a frustrated sigh she picked up her phone and read back an almost exclusively one-sided text conversation.

_- Happy April first. Are we still on for dinner? And btw, I'm not wearing any underwear. S_

_- Haha, very funny. You know that April Fool's jokes don't work when you announce the date, right? B_

_- Who says I'm joking?_

_- You have to be. _

_- Sharon?_

_- Sharon?!_

_- Answer me!_

_- Sharon, please. _

But Sharon hadn't replied. It had been terrifyingly quiet on her side and it was driving Brenda insane. Sharon wouldn't be so bold to now wear underwear to work, would she? Brenda couldn't see her doing it. Rulebook Raydor wouldn't, period. There, that was settled. It was Sharon's version of an April Fool's joke and it wasn't true.

So why couldn't she stop wondering if Sharon was crazy enough to do it?

"Captain Raydor?" Brenda called out when she spotted Sharon talking to one of her subordinates. The captain raised her eyebrows, briefly looked at Brenda, barely able to keep the smirk off her face, before she dismissed the sergeant with a touch on his arm.

" Chief Johnson, what can I do for you?" Was it Brenda's imagination or did her voice sound a lot sultrier than it normally did at work? She looked far too pleased with herself and Brenda could understand why as she tried not stare at the woman's outfit. The skirt, of course she wore a skirt when she said she was going commando, was tighter than normal. Brenda could practically make out the movements of the muscles in her thighs when Sharon got closer.

"Can we talk in your office?" Brenda asked as politely as possible. Sharon crossed her arms under her breasts and Brenda swore she could see the faintest outline of her nipples in the fabric of her blazer. Oh God, she hoped that Sharon was wearing a bra. The words _I'm not wearing any underwear_ flashed through her head and she nearly groaned. She really was going to kill her. She'd had enough training to make it look like an accident.

"Actually, no. I have a meeting with chief Pope in five minutes and I would hate to be late," Sharon said far too innocently, but she wasn't able to keep the mischievous glint out of her eyes. Brenda hated it that did that to her. She hated it even more that all she wanted to do right now was kiss the captain senseless and do a few other things that were definitely against the rules and would probably lead to a suspension for improper conduct.

"You are impossible," Brenda hissed and came close to actually stamping her foot. If Sharon wasn't responsible for the best orgasm in her life she wasn't sure what she would have done. Instead she wisely only said three words and didn't whip out her gun to do something rash. She simply attempted to glare a hole in Sharon's forehead, but Sharon didn't even blink.

"I have no idea what I have done to deserve such treatment. Have a nice day, chief." Sharon spun on her very pointy heel and sauntered off without another word, leaving Brenda to look at her swaying ass, desperately trying to discern panty lines of any form underneath the tight fabric. And failing miserably.

It didn't surprise Brenda that she found Sharon lounging on her sofa when she came home that night, nor did it surprise her that there was big glass of merlot waiting for her and that a delicious smell was coming from her kitchen. Sharon had used that kitchen more in a few months than Brenda had in years which was exactly the reason why Sharon absolutely insisted that Brenda stayed far away from it whenever she was cooking for the two of them.

"I figured you'd need this," Sharon said as a greeting, holding out the glass for Brenda, not even trying to hide her self-satisfied smirk. Brenda had caught at least half a dozen glimpses of Sharon during the day and every time she had wondered and at no point had she succeeded in finding out the truth. No time like the present, but first wine.

She grabbed the glass from Sharon's hand without properly greeting her, without giving her kiss, and drank half the glass in one go, finally feeling some clarity for the first time since she had gotten Sharon's text. Sharon simply raised a bemused eyebrow at Brenda's actions and leaned forward, probably very intentionally giving Brenda a glimpse of her generous cleavage with in turn caused Brenda to down the rest of her wine before she slammed the glass down on the coffee table.

Without saying a word, she pushed Sharon down onto the couch and kissed her. She kissed her until her lungs burned and her lips ached, until Sharon was practically writhing underneath her, whimpering and humming softly, her hands on Brenda's hips, holding her close.

"Don't move," Brenda ordered in a whisper and for once, Sharon actually obeyed and didn't move a muscle when Brenda slid her hands under her skirt and over her thighs. Slowly she pushed the skirt up, until her fingers brushed over Sharon's hipbones and her eyes widened. All she encountered was smooth skin. There wasn't so much as a thong.

Unbelievable.

"I thought about the whole Basic Instinct act, but I got so swamped with work, I didn't get the opportunity," Sharon said airily as if it were the most normal thing to go commando for an entire day, while working no less. Brenda rolled her eyes. She was incredibly grateful that Sharon hadn't had the opportunity to imitate her namesake, because that would definitely have led to sex in an office, supply closet or bathroom.

"You really are impossible," Brenda muttered and kissed Sharon again, content to do just that until the timer on the oven alerted them that dinner was ready. After that however, she was going to have her way with Sharon and she was going to pay her back for her little joke, until the iron-willed captain Raydor was begging her to stop.


End file.
